Kagome to the rescue
by Stephanie White
Summary: Somehow, Kagome forsees the future, and what she sees crushes her. Can she change the outcome and spare her heart the pain? Read and find out.


Fighting with all of his might InuYasha struggled against his foe. The demon, another formed of Naraku's flesh, had great power. InuYasha found himself panting uncontrolably, but his determination to save Kagome was more important than his own condition. The hanyou lunged toward the beast only to be pounded back to earth. His body ached in places he never thought existed and his blood flowed freely from all angles of his body. He cursed his human form as he spit out the blood seeping from his wounded lips. _What hope do I have of rescuing Kagome if the Tessaiga won't transform? _He thought. _I have to keep fighting, for Kagome. _Kagome watched in horror as her beloved hanyou fought to save her. She knew he couldn't hold out much longer and she couldn't bear to see him fight like this. She mustered up as much strength as she could, and from the demon's wicked grasp fired an arrow at its wretched arm. The demon let out a vicious cry, as the scared arrow sank into it's unholy flesh and without notice let loose its hold on Kagome, dropping her to the ground. (Luckily she didn't have too far to fall, though the fall knocked the wind out of her.) InuYasha heaved a sigh of relief when he realized Kagome was safe, but it was too late. The demon had drawn its evil gaze back to the disheveled hanyou, and with malice gleaming in its blood red eyes, attacked InuYasha. Its fangs piercing InuYasha's heart, death was upon him.

Kagome woke in a cold sweat. Her heart pounding fiercely in her chest, as the tears flowed freely from the young miko's eyes. _InuYasha,_ She thought. _That same nightmare. It's early morning and there's no way I can get back to sleep now. I can't go on like this. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since Miroku and Sango left to bring Kohaku's body to the slayer's village._ She fingered the shards of the Shikon no Tama, which now included the shard that was once embedded in Kohaku's back. _They left about a week ago; I wonder when they'll be back._ Kirara and Shippo had accompanied the Monk and the grieving slayer simply to provide their support knowing Sango needed every ounce of it after losing her little brother. Kagome balled her delicate hands in fists of utter rage,_ That heartless Naraku. He's going to pay for teasing Sango like that. Letting us believe Kohaku had escaped his grasp, only to slaughter him, right in front of her, again. _Her heart sank. She couldn't even imagine how she might react if someone used Sota in the same manner.

Her chocolate eyes wandered to where the young hanyou was sleeping. InuYasha had been severely wounded in that fight, having tried so hard to save Kohaku. _Naraku had been there, laughing at our attempts to rid the earth of his evil, yet somehow we managed to retrieve the shard. How did that happen? Was this another one of Naraku's traps? Oh, what did it matter?_

Here she was, alone with the man she loved, yet so afraid to touch him fearing she might add more pain to his already agonizing state. She had tended his wounds earlier the day before, but she could still see traces of blood on InuYasha's skin, where the stitches had torn. It was taking an unusually long time for his injuries to heal, but Kagome assumed it was because of the miasma Naraku managed to inject into InuYasha's wounds. _I'll redress them in the morning,_ She thought as she gently exhaled her previous breath. Miroku and Sango, both decided it would be best to set out on their own, knowing the state of the hanyou's injuries, and thought it best if Kagome stay with him.

The sun had just started to peek over the distant mountains, spilling its warmth onto the valleys below. It was moments like this that made the miko question the existence of evil. Everything seemed so peaceful and serene. The beauty of the sun rising set Kagome's mind at ease. She convinced herself that the terrible nightmare she had was nothing more than a bad dream, and the thought escaped her grasp for the time being.

"Kagome?" came a groggy, yet familiar voice.

"Oh. You're awake. Feeling any better, InuYasha?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess." InuYasha said as his hands lightly grazed the gauze wrapped around his chest.

Knowing InuYasha was anxious to set out for Kaede's village, where the group agreed to meet up, the young miko knew he would unwrap himself, like Sota did his birthday presents. In her mind's eye, she could already see the gauze flying, still moist with the hanyou's blood.

She rushed to his side, "Here let me get that," Kagome started, "I don't want you reopening any more of your injuries. You can't just…uh…oh. You've finally healed."

"Well, what did you expect?" InuYasha retaliated. "I've already been laid up long enough haven't I?"

Kagome hated that smug tone of his. After two years of fighting alongside each other battling Naraku's forces, she felt she deserved a bit more respect. Still, she couldn't help but rejoice in InuYasha's recovery.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better InuYasha."

The hanyou began to slip on the rest of his haori, as Kagome sat beside him, passionately watching the rising sun. The hanyou noticed her tired eyes, "So, uh, how did you sleep last night?"

A bit startled to be snatched from her wandering thoughts, "I've had better," she said dully.

InuYasha was taken back by her lack of vitality. One of the things he had always admired about her was her upbeat attitude. That optimism wasn't there now, and he wondered why. _Did I say something wrong?_ Fighting off interrogating her, he said, "Come on. Pack up this junk, and get a move on it. Will you?"

Without argument, Kagome collected their things and was soon ready to return to Kaede's village. InuYasha turned offering the miko his back, as he had done so many times before, and she accepted without hesitation. Once the hanyou felt Kagome's weight press against his body, they took off, bounding through the air.

Kagome could feel her eyes drooping, as she tried to fight off sleep, which she managed for the majority of the trip. However, as the sun began its decent, it wasn't long before she finally wavered, and allowed slumber to consume her body and mind.

InuYasha was more than shocked when he realized Kagome had fallen asleep. He was readily prepared to wake her, when her body jerked backwards as she let out a blood-curtailing cry. The young miko's scream echoed in the hanyou's tender eardrums, as he screeched to a halt.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shook her shoulder's, fearing she had somehow been hurt.

"I—InuYasha?" She muttered as her eyes fluttered open. "Oh, InuYasha!"

Kagome threw her tender arms around her beloved hanyou, throwing him completely off guard.

"K-Kagome? What are you doing?" He stuttered, fighting off the red, warmth, of embarrassment that began to cover his face. "What's the matter with you? Why did you scream like that?"

Scream? What is he talking about? Oh! I must have… I can't tell him, he'll think I'm being foolish.

"Uh, Scream? Well, I saw a bug on my shoulder." Biting her lip, coyly tilting her head to the side, as if to say,_ I'm sorry for frightening you over my silly little phobias. _

The hanyou gave her a cynical sideways glance, but didn't question her further. As he surveyed the scenery he said, "I guess we'll camp here for the night."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

The sun had settled, and the soft sliver of the moon hung in the heavens above them. It was getting late, and normally by this time, Kagome would have been fast asleep. However, tonight, the miko fought off sleep, trying to keep her mind busy, so she could avoid that reoccurring nightmare.

InuYasha could sense her tension, " Kagome? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just not tired that's all." She tried to disguise the weary tone of her voice, but to no avail.

"You are too tired. Why don't you go to sleep already?" He sounded irritated. "I know you're tired Kagome. You can't fool me. You feel asleep on the way here, remember and I know you didn't scream because of some stupid bug." And as if trying to lighten the mood he continued, "Why don't you tell me what's really **bug**ging you?" The corners of the hanyou's mouth gave a slight curl, but his intense gaze was unwavering.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha's corny joke. His humor was often hidden beneath his rough exterior, but whenever he was with her, he felt free.

_If she only knew how she made me feel,_ he thought, still waiting for Kagome's answer.

"Well," she began. Her face flushed as images from her nightmare flashed through her mind. InuYasha noticed her pale complexion and moved closer to her; worried she may have caught a cold. His worry subsided when he noticed her face glow red with embarrassment. The closeness of the hanyou made the miko's heart go wild, pounding with such intensity she feared he might hear.

The silence was making InuYasha anxious, "Well, spit it out already will you?"

I can't tell him. He'll say I'm being stupid. But I can't live like this. I have to tell him about my dream. "InuYasha, I know its silly of me, but can you just hold me for a little while? I've been having this horrible nightmare lately, and… well… I'm just scared."

The young hanyou could feel his face turning beat red at Kagome's simple request, but he couldn't very well leave her like this. _This dream of hers must be pretty bad for her to ask such a question._

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her true feelings for him. She was so close to him, and he basked in the moment joyfully.

"Kagome, what's this dream about?"

The miko lifted her head, so that her eyes, met his. _Those eyes_ InuYasha thoughtas he swallowed. _Her scent is so intoxicating. Being so close to her, like this, she's so beautiful._

Her gaze was so intense, he felt as though he were melting._ What is this? Kagome. I love you. I want to tell you, but how can someone so amazing, love a half-breed like me? Wait!_ The hanyou's amber eyes widened as he noticed a single tear rolling down Kagome's cheek. _Why is she crying?_

"Please InuYasha. Don't make me recount those memories. I don't know how much more I can take." Her words were sincere, and so sad.

"Okay." Reaching up to wipe the tear from her angelic face.

Although he had agreed not to pester Kagome about her dream, he couldn't help but wonder._ Her eyes. I've never seen them so sad before. _

After a little while, Kagome drifted off to sleep. But her nightmare once again haunted her every thought. The demon stood before her. Its grayish flesh was practically covered in hair. From its wrists hung a massive amount of hair, and its claws were stained with blood. Evil, red eyes burned into her mind and its grin was absolutely sinister…

InuYasha was happy to see her finally sleeping, but he was still racking his brain about Kagome's dream. He looked down at the sleeping miko_she's so beautiful. What could possibly trouble her so?_

"InuYasha?" she was talking in her sleep. "No, InuYasha! Please …"

_Is she dreaming about me?_

He felt her grab hold of his arm, in some sort of death grip. _Damn, I didn't know she was that strong. _"No!!" she jolted upright.

InuYasha jumped at the miko's sudden outburst. "Kagome? You all right? Having that dream again?"

All she could do was hold him tighter. _Please, just let me be. _

As if he read her mind, he returned her hug, and said, "Look. I don't know what has you so frightened, but don't you know that I'll always be here to protect you?"

His kindness touched the miko's heart, _Thank you InuYasha._

The two stayed awake for the remainder of the night, neither of them saying a word, only holding each other close. When morning's light shown through the leaves overhead, InuYasha spoke, breaking the mundane silence.

"Kagome, we better set out. We have two more days until we reach Kaede's village, and tonight's the new moon."

_The new moon! All this time I've been so wrapped up in that stupid nightmare, I didn't even consider the new moon!_ The young miko cursed her oversight.

When Kagome had gathered up her belongings, the duo set out again. InuYasha would glance over his shoulder every now and then to check on Kagome. The poor girl was still struggling to fight off sleep, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Well, its nearing dark. I guess we had better set up camp," the hanyou finally interrupted.

Kagome moved slower now. Sleep deprivation had begun to take hold of her, and she had all but given up fighting it.

Without a sound, InuYasha sat beside her, and pulled her closer to him. " I'm sorry Kagome."

"For what? I should be the one apologizing for worrying you so."

"Well, I know you haven't been getting much sleep because of that nightmare. I only wish I could make it disappear for you."

"InuYasha, thank you." _You'll never know just how much you mean to me._

Now, totally vulnerable, the two lye there in each other's arms, anxiously awaiting the dawn.

InuYasha held Kagome close to his heart as he watched her, again, try to fight off sleep. It was obvious that the young miko was exhausted. Her voice seemed to drag, as she whispered lovingly, "I..n..u..Y..a..s..h..a." She held her delicate hand to her mouth as she yawned. Kagome nestled her head softly on her hanyou's shoulder, her bangs gently tickling his neck. Seemingly, without hesitation, InuYasha tenderly laid his head atop Kagome's.

In his human form, InuYasha was not only physically vulnerable, but emotionally as well. Feelings he had been able to ward off before now came flooding over him, which sent his heart pounding. He began to reminisce. Thinking back on when the two first met, and he had been dead set on killing her to gain possession of the Shikon no Tama; she stayed with him. Even after Kikyo's resurrection, and after seeing him with the dead priestess time after time, she stayed with him. _She never left my side. I've put her life in danger too many times to count, yet Kagome…_His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome's breathing seemed to slow. _So, she's asleep. _The hanyou smiled as the sleeping beauty lay there in his arms.

In that moment, InuYasha was content. His head still nestled next to Kagome's, he too fell victim to sleep. However, their rest was brief.

Having been plucked from the comfort of InuYasha's protection, Kagome was stupefied when she realized what was happening.

"InuYasha!" _This can't be happening, it just can't be. _"InuYasha look out!"

His amber eyes flickered open, but before he had time to react, he was hurtling backwards.

"InuYasha!" The young miko gasped as she gazed in horror at the scene displayed before her. She knew it all too well; her dream had now become a living nightmare!

The captive girl, tried to wriggle herself free from the demon's grasp, kicking and screaming, but her efforts were in vain.

Wait, my arrows! I can't waste time, I couldn't bear losing InuYasha. I love him too much.

InuYasha was being tossed around like a child's plaything, and his injuries were absolutely grotesque. The poor hanyou was covered in blood, but he wouldn't stop until Kagome was safe.

"InuYasha please! Listen to me!" Cried the young miko. "You have to get away from here! Please! Don't fight anymore! Run away!"

"Dammit Kagome! I won't leave you! I'll figure something out!"

No, InuYasha. You'll die if you stay.

Kagome's bow and arrows were in her hands when she fell asleep. She always slept ready to fight in case of a sudden attack, especially on the night of the new moon. She scanned the ground, but her weapons weren't there. Wait! What's that?!

The demon had somehow managed to get her bow and arrow tangled in its hair. Kagome stretched as far as her limbs would allow. Humph! If I can just pull this hair until my bow and quiver reach me…ahhr. Got 'em!

Just like in her dream, she mustered up every ounce of her strength, firing a single arrow into the demon's arm. One arrow won't do though, I have to save InuYasha. Quickly another arrow was released, soaring through the air, toward the demon's gut.

When Kagome finally caught her breath, after the fall, she rushed to InuYasha. The wounds she had inflicted wouldn't hold the demon off for long, so she ran to her beloved hanyou as fast as her legs would allow.

She was only a few feet away from him now; I might be able to get there in time. Please God don't let him die. I'll do anything, just don't let him die.

The beast had regained its composure now, and was angrier than ever. Its crimson gaze was on InuYasha, its intentions were no secret. It lunged toward the hanyou, ready for the kill.

"InuYasha! No!!" Without a thought Kagome threw herself on top InuYasha, offering herself as a human shield.

"K a g o m e?" InuYasha muttered, in complete astonishment. He could feel the warmth of her blood as it bled through his haori.

"Kagome. Why did you do that? Why?!"

With the last fragment of her strength, the miko, lifted her chocolate eyes to InuYasha's golden one's, "Because I love you InuYasha. With every fiber of my being, I love you." With those simple words, the young miko drew her final breath.

Tears streamed down InuYasha's face, as he stood once again to face his enemy. Tessaiga, please transform. All I am is a pathetic half-demon, and right now a mere human, but lend me your strength to defeat this monster. I beg of you, hear my plea. For Kagome.

The Tessaiga pulsated, then as it had so many times before, it transformed.

InuYasha reared back his great sword and swung it with all his might. The demon, stood there in amazement, as its wretched body was severed into pieces.

Sheathing his sword, InuYasha ran back to Kagome's lifeless body. She said she loved me. Why did it have to come to this? Why, Kagome? How can I ever face the others, and what about Kagome's family? They all trusted me to protect her, but instead she protected me. The devastated hanyou held Kagome in his arms, clinging to her, never wishing to let go.

The sun was rising now, displaying the same colors as the carnage before him. The moonless night now over, InuYasha's demon attributes had no sooner returned…

That smell. Sesshomaru. He has the Tensaiga. Not stopping to contemplate the feud the two brothers have had for so many years, he bounded off over the hills, following the scent of his half-brother. I've never believed in God before, but if per chance there really is a god, please save Kagome. Let Sesshomaru use his Tensaiga to resurrect Kagome.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you Sesshomaru? I have to talk to you."

"What do you want, little brother?" Came a sarcastically caddy voice.

InuYasha was still crying, an emotion he had never shown his older brother. He knelt in front of Sesshomaru, gently laying Kagome at the demon lord's feet.

"What is this InuYasha?"

"Sesshomaru. Please use father's sword, Tensaiga to resurrect Kagome. Please brother, I'm begging you."

"Ha. Why should I save this puny human girl? What purpose do I have in resurrecting her?"

InuYasha thought a moment, and then answered, "I'll give you the Tessaiga. Its yours if only you save Kagome."

Shocked (and perhaps moved) by his brother's willingness to give up such a prized possession, for a mere mortal, Sesshomaru drew his blade. The fang sliced through the air, slaying the demons preparing to take Kagome to the Netherworld.

Not planning to stick around any longer, Sesshomaru, turned and started to walk away.

"Wait. Sesshomaru" InuYasha shouted, "Aren't you forgetting something?" InuYasha held out his father's fang, Tessaiga, ready to stay true to his word.

"No thank you, InuYasha."

"What?! Are you saying you don't want the Tessaiga?"

"No, I am simply not I the mood to fight you, you pathetic half-breed."

"Sesshomaru? Thank you."

Sesshomaru scoffed at his brother's soft-heartedness and disappeared.

"Inu…Yasha?" came a soft little voice.

Kagome! The hanyou returned to his beloved miko's side, "Kagome! You're alive! Thank the heavens!" The boy was so happy to see his love alive and well, he scooped her up into his arms and held her close to him.

"Kagome. I was so worried! I can't believe…"

"I meant what I said, InuYasha." The sweet little miko interrupted, her thoughts still lingering in that moment before her death. "I do love you, with all my heart."

"Kagome… Thank you…. The feeling is mutual."

A single tear rolled down the hanyou's cheek, as the two lover's finally surrendered to love's eternal grasp.


End file.
